


Just A Little Favour

by afteriwake



Series: Uni Days [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bold Molly, Cute Molly, Cute Sally, F/F, Favors, First Kiss, Fluff, I really like you, Lying Sally, Pretend Date, Romantic Fluff, Romantic declarations, University Student Molly, University Student Sally, hand holding, lying to parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sally parents have the impression that Molly is Sally's girlfriend, something Sally hasn't done much to dissuade them from thinking, but now that they're coming up to visit Sally needs to ask Molly for a favour. What Sally doesn't expect is that Molly might actually be attracted to her the way she is towards Molly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McBangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/gifts).



> So this was written for a prompt for my 1K follower series for **McBangle** , who wanted a Hoopervan university AU fic with sentence #473 ( _"Just pretend to be my date”_ ). I had already written a Hoopervan university AU story for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week so I decided to expand that into a series and write this story as a sequel, so this is a continuation of the universe created with "Strike A Pose."

Sally loved that Molly had become a regular at the poetry slams on Tuesday. She would always clap loudly at all of her poems and then stick around after and they’d have coffee and talk about all sorts of things. They’d spend time after their photography class chatting and they’d spend what free time they could together. It all felt like dates, it really did, but they never _said_ that they were dates, not exactly. Not after the very first “It’s a date” when she'd invited Molly to the first poetry slam.

But oh, she really liked Molly. There was something about her that made her feel warm and fuzzy and happy, a feeling she wasn’t used to. She’d been interested in girls before, so it wasn’t _new_ , but it hadn’t felt like this before. It’d been more a mild fascination, a “you’re pretty and I’d be interested in exploring things with you, maybe” vibe, but with Molly she felt...peaceful. Content. Happy. Like she wanted to spend all the time in the world by her side exploring the world with her, seeing it through her eyes and experiencing it with her and sharing it with her so they could talk about it later. 

And she wanted to walk hand in hand with her, and hold her close, and kiss her, and more than that. And it crept up on her at the oddest times, in the strangest places, and she’d get hit with a flash of thought and just feel like she needed a cold shower all of a sudden doing the most mundane thing.

That had never happened before.

Only now she had a problem, and she wasn’t sure how to approach it. Her mum and dad were coming up to uni for a visit, and she’d sort of given the impression she’d gotten a girlfriend, based on how much she’d talked about Molly, and they wanted to meet her, have dinner with her. Her parents, bless them, were rather open minded and she loved that about them, but she didn’t want to disappoint them by having them think she had a girlfriend and then _not_ actually producing one, especially since they’d be here a week and she didn’t want to go that long without seeing Molly.

She lingered after photography class to wait for her and then made her way over to her. “Hey, Sal,” Molly said with a smile. “Are we getting coffee?”

Sally nodded. “But I have a favour to ask first, and you may not want coffee after that. You may not even want to speak to me after that.”

Molly frowned and set her camera bag back on the table. “What happened?”

Sally looked down slightly, and then took a deep breath and looked Molly in the face. “My mum and dad are coming up to uni for a week in two weeks and they want to meet my girlfriend. They think _you’re_ my girlfriend because I talk about you so much. And so I need you to play the part for dinner with them. Just pretend to be my date. One dinner, that’s all I ask. You don’t even need to kiss me or anything, I swear.”

Molly looked at her in shock for a moment, and then her lips twitched. After a few seconds of that a chuckle escaped, and then she clapped her hands over her mouth. Sally frowned and Molly just laughed harder. “I shouldn’t laugh,” she said from behind her hands.

“No,” Sally said, a tad crossly.

“I’m sorry,” Molly said, her laughter dying down. “It’s just...I like you. I mean, I _like_ you like you.”

“You do?” Sally asked, and now it was her turn to be shocked.

Molly nodded. “You’re...” She groped for the words for a moment, and then shook her head and moved forward, kissing Sally on the lips softly. Sally relaxed into the kiss after a moment of shock and reached forward to pull Molly closer, settling her hands on Molly’s waist, grinning against her lips. After a nice leisurely kiss, they pulled apart and Molly grinned at her. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“I’m glad you did,” Sally said with a grin of her own.

“So I guess I don’t have to pretend to be your girlfriend,” Molly said. “I mean, if you actually _want_ me to be and all.”

“Oh, I’d like that a lot,” Sally said. “But I should probably fill you in on everything I’ve told my parents about you. You know, just so you’re prepared for a mild interrogation. My dad’s a detective inspector, you know.”

“I did not know,” Molly said. “I think there’s quite a bit you’ll have to tell me about your parents before they show up so I make a good impression.”

“Oh, I think you’ll make an excellent impression,” Sally said before leaning in for another kiss, though it was a less leisurely one this time. It felt so nice to be able to kiss her, to hold her close, to know they felt the same way towards each other. She hadn’t thought she could get so lucky. When they separated she let Molly go and then reached for her bags as Molly did the same before reaching for Molly’s hand, and was pleased when Molly gripped it tightly. “So, coffee now?”

“Definitely,” Molly said. “And you can start telling me everything I need to now to wow your parents while I start planning on how to get my mum up here to meet you. I’m fairly sure she already thinks I have a girlfriend, she just hasn’t asked yet.”

“Will she take it alright?” Sally asked.

Molly nodded. “I’m fairly sure she will. When I left for uni she mentioned girlfriends, so I think she was prepared for me not to bring home a boyfriend.” She leaned over and kissed Sally’s cheek. “And she’ll love you.” Molly gave her a grin and she relaxed. So far, so good.


End file.
